wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 18
"If you don't know, then there is no reason." Wolfstar mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 17:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Anger ran through Dewbramble. "There is a reason! I don't know what it is though!" he growled. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 17:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "If there's a reason, you can tell me." Wolfstar told him. "Anyway, Runningstrike has schizophrenia." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 17:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble perked his ears at the mention of Runningstrike's illness." How do you know what that is?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 17:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Since my son had it." Wolfstar mewed. "I could tell that he had it." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 17:06, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble nodded. "You do know that causes cats to muder right? not all of them do but they always end up doing it." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 17:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry, he wouldn'tdo that. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 17:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (whatever i'll roll with it) "If you say so." he meowed and hopped to the next tree, clearly trying to get away. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 17:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever. See you around." Wolfstar mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 17:12, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble stopped but didn't say anything. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 17:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Wanna go hunting?" She asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 17:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) He fell from the tree and landed on his side. He got up. "I guess...." he meowed and went ahead of her. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 17:14, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Stop it. You know what to do you mis-made slug." Said a voice in Runningstrike's head. "Get out of my head." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 17:16, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver ran up behind Runningstrike. "If your going home i am." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 17:18, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Runningstrike asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 17:20, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming with you." Stormriver mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 23:43, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "What? You can't Stormy, you have to stay with the quest." RUnningstrike mewd. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 23:44, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Not without you, besides, I didn't really want to go, the others will be fine." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 23:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Stopping, RUnningstrike looked off at the cats. "Okay. Let's go back to the quest, I didn't want to let Dewbramble win this battle anyway." Runningstirke mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 23:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver nodded. "That's the spirit!" he mewed and pranced along. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 23:50, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Guess who's back?" Runningstrike purred, just far enough away from Dewbramble that the warrior coudn't she him. This was his battle. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 23:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble padded along the path waiting for Wolfstar. ---- Fawnheart jerked to her paws. "I knew you'd come back!" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 23:53, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks" Runningstrike purred. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 23:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (COMEONWOLFBRAMBLE) Fawnheart looked around. "Maybe it's time to get some sleep." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 23:56, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe." Runningstrike purred. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 23:59, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart streched herself out and flopped on the ground. ---- Dewbramble hissed and went back to the others. He didn't take notice of Runningstrike's return and lay down and shut his eyes. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Rolling his eyes, RUnningstrike growled. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver lay down and quickly fell into a deep sleep. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The next day, Runningstrike shook Dewbramble awake. "Get up you sleep-head!" He yowled. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Ahh!! SUNLIGHT, IT'S BURNING ME!" Dewbramble screamed and hid in the shade of a fern. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:16, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, snap out of it." RUnning mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:17, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flecked his ears and padded out into the light. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:18, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "So, I don't really care about tree-climdbing anymore." Runningstrike purred. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:21, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Cool..." Dewbramble mewed and looked around. "Now are we leaving?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, you're the one who just got up! I was up hours ago, and already went hunting." RUnningstrike scoffed. 00:25, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "What can I say? I'm lazy." Dewbramble said looking proud. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 00:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "So, you don't get to eat until you hunt." Runningstrike said, frankly. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble yawned. "Can we go?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:30, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, I get to stay home and eat my breakfest...of lunch more like..." Runningstrike purred. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:31, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "I'll eat myself." Dewbramble mewed and began to edge his muzzle to his leg. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Have fun, at least you don't have voices in your head!" Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:34, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble suddenly got angry and walked off. He began to walk alone, like he was leaving them to go on his own. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Why do you get angry everytime I say that?" Runningstrike asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 00:48, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble kept walking. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Rolling his eyes, Runningstrike let out a hiss. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 03:20, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart began to follow Dewbramble. "Come on guys!" (SHE'S READY TO DIE) [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��]03:28, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Wait! Stop, be careful on the Thunerpath!" Runningstrike yowled. He jumped on the Thunderpath, in hope to save the warrior, but he paused frozen by the eyes of the monster, and felt sharp pain in his side. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest'is'' SILENCE] 03:30, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart glanced back at Runningstrike and pounced over to him but she flet a slight pain and everything was gone. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:31, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Barely awake, Runningstrike looked around. The world was blurred. Fawnheart was on her side, she wasn't breathing. "No." He whispered. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 03:35, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver ran over to his brother. "Runningstrike!" he yowled. ---- Dewbramble pulled Runningstrike to the other side of the thunderpath. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Ow...ow...be gentle." Runningstrike hissed. But it dawned on him the old grouch had just saved his life. "Thanks." He whispered. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 03:38, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble sniffed his side and pushed it with a paw. "Does that hurt really bad?" he asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:40, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Shaking his head, he flinched slighly. "Not too much. Will I be okay?" He asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE]03:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, since it doesn't hurt, your ribs aren't broken, your in shock and are stunned. Stormriver, Wolfstar get him away from the thunderpath." he meowed and went off to find herbs. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:43, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Funny I don't feel shocked or stunned.... he thought. He looked at his brother. "I can walk myself" He mewed, and walked away from the Thunderpath. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 03:45, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver followed a bit worried. --- Dewbramble returned and put leaves in front of Runningstrike. "Eat them, we won't be moving on for the rest of the day." he meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:48, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" RUnningstrike said, and he ate them. Only wondering for a second if the herbs were poisoned. SInce he couldn't trust the warrior. 03:49, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flopped down and curled up. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 03:51, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Staying awake, Runningstrike felt restless. He wanted to play. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 03:52, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver went hunting in the trees. --- Dewbramble rolled over in the leaves, trying to clean the thunderptah smell off him. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:55, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Can I go now?" RUnningstike pleaded. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 04:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "No, we will leave tomorrow." Dewbramble meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 04:51, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Who made you the boss?" Wolfstar purred, padding over. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 13:05, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble kept rolling. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 16:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Dewbramble, I have something to tell you." Wolfstar mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 00:51, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "I know, I'm awesome." Dewbramble meowed knowingly. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:54, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "That is not what I was about to tell you. I am expecting kits that our half yours." She mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' isSILENCE] 00:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble stopped rolling. "Um.... what?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:56, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "In two moons you are going to be a Father of my kits." Said Wolfstar, bluntly. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE]00:57, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flecked his ears. "That's erm.... bad." he meowed. "i'm a medicine cat and your a leader." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:59, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Just....whatever....kits are never bad, and the Clan doesn't need to know." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 00:59, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Who will rasie them?" he asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:06, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "So......maybe Runningstrike and Stoatscar?" She suggested. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:08, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "What!? Runningstrike won't take them, and Stoatscar will be leaving the nursery soon." he mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:10, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "If you need my help, I can do it. But for Wolfstar not for Dewbramble." Runningstrike stepped in. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest'is'' SILENCE] 01:13, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Your helping?" Dewbramble sounded a bit shocked. "But what, are you and Stoatscar just going to say you had another litter?" he asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "So....no. Since our kits our only half-moon old, we will say we found them as lonars." Runningstrike said. "And I help the people who are nice to me a lot." He mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:16, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flecked his tail. "Wow thanks..." he meowed. "But are you sure we should be running around a place we don't know when your going to have kits?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:18, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Nodding Wolfstar sniffed. "I will be fine." She mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble nodded slowly. "Alright." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "So, should we hold vigil for Fawnheart?" Runningstrike asked, sadly. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." Dewbramble nodded and went over to the broken cold molly. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:24, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Blicking back tears, Runningstrike turned away. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:25, November 13, 2015 (UTC) It was upsetting seeing Fawnheart, she was a young cat who wanted to have a family of her own but her wish never came true. Stormriver padded over to her. (lol i'm upsetting) [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:28, November 13, 2015 (UTC) The next night, Runningstrike had a dream. "Come here, Runningstrike." Called a kind voice "Wolftail! How I have missed you! Do you have something to tell me?" He asked, he had baly missed the young warrior. "You too. You are a fine warrior. But the red moon is for you. It is a sign. If you don't fight hard, you will become evil. You will know that you have been able to fight being evil when the moon turns back to it's normal color." Wolftail said. Runningstrike woke up the next day. "We can back." He said. "I know what the sign means." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' isSILENCE] 01:31, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble got up. "What does it mean?" he asked. Why did they tell Runningstrike and not him? [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:33, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "It means I might become evil." He whispered. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:35, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, well, i don't see that happening. I guess let's go." he meowd and already began to move back to home. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:36, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "What? Just the other day I heard you say to Wolfstar that my mental illness could make me murder cats! What made you change your mind?" He asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "I trust you." he mewed without stopping on the road. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Stop! Careful!" Runningstirke called. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:41, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble stopped on the other side. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:42, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "So, congrats on the kits." Runnngstrike purred. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:44, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." he meowed as he led them through the forest. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:53, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "The quest is back!" Creekkit mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:54, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar popped her head out of the nursery. "Great!" she mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:56, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "hey!' Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:59, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar ran up to Runningstrike purring. She stopped. "Where's Fawnheart?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:00, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Getting stiff, he looked at his mate. "Sadly Fawnheart died on the Thunderpath." He mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' isSILENCE] 03:00, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Stoatscar looked upset. She brightened a bit and went to greet Dewbramble. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather'''��]03:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:Wiki Stuff Category:RockClan